The invention relates to a cable connector for electrically conductingly connecting a plurality of separate cables which each comprise an insulation and electrical conductors.
DE 41 15 020 C3 describes a connecting sleeve which is made of an electrically conducting material and which comprises a front cylindrical portion which serves to receive the conductors of two cables which are connected to one another by squeezing the sleeve, so that both cables together, via the connecting sleeve, can be connected to a terminal of a device or a similar piece of equipment. The front cylindrical sleeve portion which receives the insulated part of the cable is joined by a conical portion which is moulded in such a way that there is formed a plastic collar which changes into a receiving portion whose cross-section is adapted to that of two cables, i.e. including the insulation and receives same. The plastic collar which is connected to the conical part of the connecting sleeve comprises an approximately oval shape, and the same applies to the sleeve part adjoining same.
It is the object of the invention to provide a sealed cable connector wherein at least two cables can be connected one behind the other in such a way that there is obtained a directly electrically conducting contact between the conductors of said cables. More particularly, it should be possible to connect a plurality of first cables arranged in parallel relative to one another to at least one further cable in the sense of either a power cable or a collection of same.
In accordance with the invention, the objective is achieved by providing a cable connector for electrically conductingly connecting a plurality of separate cables which each are provided with an insulation and an electrical conductor, comprising                a connecting sleeve        which forms a longitudinal axis,        which is continuously open along the longitudinal axis        which, along the longitudinal axis, comprises, at a distance from one another, a first open receiving portion and a second open receiving portion,        which comprises a connecting portion which is arranged between the two receiving portions;        wherein the first receiving portion of the connecting sleeve serves for receiving at least one first cable which is received therein with a first seal being connected therebetween, wherein a bared first conductor portion of the at least one first cable projects into the connecting portion,        wherein the second receiving portion of the connecting sleeve serves to receive at least one second cable which is received therein with a second seal being connected therebetween, wherein a bared second conductor portion of the at lest one second cable projects into the connecting portion overlapping with the at least one first conductor portion of the at least one first cable by means of an overlapping portion,wherein the connecting portion, in a plastically deformed way, presses together the bared conductor portions of all cables.        